NEW BLOOD: Episode One: The Heat Goes On
by KH Blaze
Summary: An everyday New Mutant rescue mission turns into a search for answers and a time of change for Mutant X.
1. Scene One

DISCLAIMER: This story is put on this site with the consent of the writer. DO NOT use this material unless you have her consent. The "Mutant X" characters and settings are property of Tribune and Marvel Entertainment. This story is FAN FICTION; I am not profiting from their use. All new characters and settings have been born from my imagination.  
  
Note: I set this story between season one and (what will become) an alternate season two.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
The quick-tempered redhead did not know the reason for this swarm of New Mutants coming after her, but she knew they had ill intentions for her. Allison Preston had to escape. The trouble was, these goons after her seemed to grow in numbers around her as she fled. It was like some twisted video game that got that much harder as she went along.  
  
But this redhead was a clever one. Running from cops half her life, she learned a thing or two about evasive manuevers. It was about time these creeps learned who they were messing with.  
  
Presently, she was dashing through the maze of underground passages belonging to one of the city's major office complexes. This was where all the building's water and power connected to the city's reserves. Pipes and cables stretched all along the ceiling.  
  
The water lines were the target.  
  
She aimed one powerful high kick at them and she burst a pipe open the first try. Water began to spill out everywhere, and she stood waiting in the middle of it. Soon, her new-found stalkers approached, looking smug because they thought they'd won.  
  
"There's no reason to run," One of them spoke. "Gabriel will make you see that, Allison."  
  
An angry frown appeared on Allison's face. "I'm not interested." They still advanced on her, and walked right into her wrath. "And just one thing. DO NOT call me Allison." She thrust out her hands, which glowed red, and in an instant the water vapourized and the intense heat of it burned all but the redhead.  
  
Above the screams of pain she said, "My name is Ally." Then she turned back to her intended direction and broke out running again.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
She eventually found a flight of stairs that led her to a deserted lobby. This New Mutant was home free now!----  
  
Suddenly a wall of fire burst up, blocking the exit in front of her, and she saw the figure that caused it on the otherside. Her mutant power not involving mind-reading, Ally couldn't possibly have known the woman's name was Kelly Rice, and that the blonde was one of Gabriel Ashlocke's favorites. However, what Ally did know, was that she was about to teach this blonde a lesson.  
  
She picked up speed, closing the distance between herself and the flames, and then she dove forward and through the blaze, slamming square into Kelly and sending them both down.  
  
Kelly slammed hard into the marble floor with Ally straddled on top, her hand to Kelly's throat.  
  
"FYI Blondie," Ally hissed. "A huge wall of fire doesn't phase someone with my abilities."  
  
She released her grip on Kelly's throat so her hand was free to make a fist and knock the blonde out cold.  
  
Ally rose to her feet quickly and turned towards the exit----landing herself squarely in Gabriel Ashlocke's grasp.  
  
"Maybe my gifts will merit some reaction." He murmured.  
  
Her delayed reaction a squeal, Ally let instinct take over and her hands glowed red and reached for Ashlocke's face. He was ready for it the first time, but once she added a knee to his groin, she made contact and burned him good!  
  
Ally backed off in time to see Ashlocke's swarm regrouping and relinquished all conscious control of her powers.  
  
As Ally begun to run back out of the room, she ment to fire off a few fireballs at her attackers.   
  
Something completely different was the reality.   
  
Her feet left the ground and the power behind the lift-off, forced her into a back flip.  
  
The open lobby had an upper level lining the edges, that was used as a rotunda. When she found her footing again, Ally found herself on this rotunda, right in front of the stairwell doors. She wasted no time and pointed herself to the stairs going up.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
The building she'd surfaced in was conjoined to an identical one, via a skywalk, and Ally hoped she could make her escape that way. She hoped.  
  
The farther across the skywalk she got, the more confident she was that she was going to get away. But suddenly, a man with shaggy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes seemed to appear out of nowhere and stood in her path.  
  
Ally formed a fireball, and threw it at him. It landed square at his chest and just snuffed itself out.   
  
Ally prepared to attack again when he spoke. "Whoa! Wait a minute! We're here to help you!"  
  
Ally frowned. "We?" She questioned.  
  
"Get down!" Another man's voice shouted in warning.  
  
Ally dropped to the floor. She looked up, only to see the definition of tall, dark and handsome, fire bolts of electricity in the direction she'd just come from. She looked behind her to see the swarm had caught up with her and now carried weapons. If that guy hadn't warned her...  
  
Ally looked back and now saw a third person, a woman with short brunette hair. But the woman was still looking behind Ally, so the firebug guessed things weren't through. Tall, Dark and Handsome's actions, added to the body language she was seeing now, told Ally she could turn her back to these three for at least a moment so she could help fight off the true threat of the swarm. But she hadn't even stood up straight before the blonde guy grabbed her and spun around to stand between her and the swarm.   
  
She became paralized as she heard shots going off and then the sound of them connecting with something hard, very near to her person, and finally more electricity followed by collapsing bodies...  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Emma Delauro was picking up a lot of fear and confusion from this Thermal Elemental they'd come to rescue, but she got the feeling it was more deep-rooted then their current situation.  
  
"If those guys are any indication, we can expect more company, including Ashlocke." She informed her companions.  
  
Brennan Mulwray nodded. "Yeah, we should get outta here. You okay, Allison?" He asked the New Mutant, concerned when he saw her expression.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME ALLISON!" She snapped, though her voice wavered. "My parents call me that, I hate that name." She explained, whimpering.  
  
Jesse Kilmartin frowned, not quite understanding. "So what do we call you?"  
  
"A--Ally. Just...just Ally."  
  
"Well Ally, you're not looking so hot. Uh...sorry about the pun. Are you okay?" Brennan asked again.  
  
"They...they shot at me...at us. Only two minutes ago they just wanted to talk." Ally was quavering and sweating.  
  
"They were traq darts." Jesse offered.  
  
"Yeah well, with an egomaniac like Gabriel AShlocke you never know what's next." Brennan explained.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
"Oh, I'm sure I can predict the next few moments for you."  
  
They all spun to see an angered Ashlocke had brought more goons.  
  
"Geez," Brennan exclaimed, seeing Ashlocke's face. "Is that your work, Ally? No wonder he's pissed off!"  
  
"One chance," Ashlocke said. "One chance for Mutant X to clear out and leave Miss Preston to me."  
  
"Sorry Ashlocke," Jesse replied. "But she's coming with us."  
  
"I'm the one who's sorry." Ashlocke responded. A small arsenal of weapons were then pointed in the quartet's direction. "I did give you that chance you must remember."  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Ally felt like she was going to be sick as her stress level shot through the roof. Her skin started to glow red and the intensity of the glow grew with every breath she took.  
  
Emma picked up on something dangerous fast approaching as she witnessed this. "Guys..." She beckoned, backing away towards the emergency stairwell as the air around Ally began to heat up. Jesse and Brennan looked between her and Emma, confused.  
  
"You'll want to duck and cover at this point." Emma warned them.  
  
When Ally screamed in pain they followed Emma in a rush, closed the door behind them and croutched low.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
A moment later, a powerful wave of heat exploded, shattering nearly every window in the conjoined buildings. 


	2. Scene Two

When the trio emerged from their hiding place, they found a grisly sight. Asklocke was missing, but all of the lackies that had been with him were still here...and all dead. Ally was missing as well.  
  
"Did Ashlocke take her?" Jesse asked, looking around desperatly. "Or did she..." He didn't finish that other thought.  
  
Brennan heard moaning nearby. "Neither." He moved in the direction of the sound.  
  
The power of the explosion had sent Ally flying at least thirty feet, but she'd survived it.  
  
"Uh...are we sure we want to hang around a mutant that can do that?" Jesse questioned aloud.  
  
"Better she be with us then a sociopath like Ashlocke." Brennan responded gathering the unconscious Ally in his arms.  
  
What the hell happened up there? Came Shalimar's voice over their rings' comm link.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Shalimar had stayed with the Double Helix during the mission (not trusting her fear of fire). Adam had told them that Allison Preston was probably going through a growth spurt like they had, not so long ago, which usually ment loss of control over powers, especially in the case of elementals, she remembered.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Allison Preston." Adam had informed them earlier. "Her mother came down with hypothermia while pregnant, so she was given experimental drugs to save both her and the child."  
  
"I'm guessing Genomex was the supplier of these drugs." Brennan interupted.  
  
"It was nine years later that side-effects occured in the child, Allison." Adam continued. "I was introduced to her once. before she disappeared."  
  
"Disappeared?" Emma had asked.  
  
"Her parents said she was rebellious and ran away, but I tend to believe Ally left out of fear of being locked away." Adam explained.  
  
"Guess mom and dad weren't too fond of living with a girl who could start fires at will." Shalimar had remarked, being reminded of how her father had treated her.  
  
Adam had then gone into details about Allison's abilities. "Her resting body temperture stands at 106 degrees, which is what helps enable her ability to melt things with a touch, and her body's adaptation to it, makes her almost totally flame resistant. Allison also has the ability to throw and control fire, and can detect even the smallest changes in temperature."  
  
"That's a lot of power for just one New Mutant." Brennan commented, saying what they were already all thinking.  
  
"Which makes it all the more important we get to her first. If she's mutating like all of you have, she could lose control. And that kind of power in the wrong hands could prove devastating."  
  
"So it's up to us to help her." Emma said.  
  
"How'd you even know she was here?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I was emailed an anonymous tip. Someone believes she's here and has come looking for me, though, whether it's to do with her powers or something else, I don't know."  
  
"So how do we find her?" Brennan asked.  
  
"I've modified the scanners on the Double Helix. Her body temperature gives her a unique signature. If she is here, it shouldn't be too difficult to locate her."  
  
"Guess we're going for a ride." Shalimar had a grin on her face when she said this.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It quickly became clear to Shalimar when the others disappeared into the buildings that they weren't the only ones to find Allison. It wasn't even two minutes before she found herself in a fight with Links.  
  
And then the explosion happened.  
  
The Strand members took off, leaving Shalimar to worry about her friends.  
  
"What the hell happened up there?!" She shouted into her ring.  
  
Is everyone alright? Came Adam's voice from Sanctuary.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
"We're fine." Emma replied. "But Ally's definitly mutating too quickly for her to control."  
  
"But I don't think we can be sure of that being the reason she's here, Adam." Jesse reported as they exited the torched buildings and rejoined Shalimar. "The Strand was here in full force."  
  
Alright. How's Allison doing now? Adam asked.  
  
"She's out cold." Brennan answered. "Oh, but Adam, she really doesn't seem to like being called Allison."  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Adam smiled a little, remembering the spunky little redhead he'd met so long ago. "Alright, get her here as quickly as you can, but you'd best keep her unconscious until I can have a look at her."  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Ashlocke and his surviving followers stood in the shadows and watched the Double Helix take off and disappear.  
  
"She's escaped with Mutant X." Kelly Rice stated the obvious. "Now she's unreachable."  
  
His eyes never leaving the spot in the sky he'd last seen the Helix, Gabriel calmly replied in a low voice. "Not for Marnie." 


	3. Scene Three

The first thing Ally was aware of was the cold. Wherever she was, was only maybe a degree or two lower then a normal room, but it was the sort of thing she noticed. Next, she became aware of the smell of antiseptic and other chemicals, like a hospital...or a morgue.  
  
Ally woke with a start, inhaling sharply.  
  
"Hey shh, you're alright. You're safe here."  
  
Ally looked up and found that wonderful, handsome face looking down upon her. "Where is...here?" Ally asked, looking around and finding she was in some kind of Labratory.  
  
"This is Sanctuary's Med Lab." He replied. "You were hurt during the fight."  
  
"That was quite the display you put on back there." Came a feminine voice.  
  
Ally turned to look in the other direction and saw the brunette.  
  
"Uh...yeah. I don't know what happened. Is your other friend okay?"  
  
"He's just fine," Came yet another voice (this one male). "It's you we were worried about."  
  
Ally could not believe at first who she saw entering the lab. "Dr. Kane?"  
  
"It's good to see you again, Ally. Please, call me Adam."  
  
"So it's true. You're the guy behind Mutant X."  
  
"That's right, though anything else you may have heard might not be." He said with a smile. "You've already met most of the team. This is Emma and Brennan, and the person you asked about is Jesse. But you were already unconscious before you could meet Shalimar."  
  
"How long have I been out?" Ally asked him.  
  
"Not long, just a few hours."  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with me?"  
  
"A lot of New Mutants have been experiencing sudden and rapid growths in their abilities, these four included," Adam indicated Emma and Brennan. "This can lead to a loss of control over them and any new abilities that develop."  
  
"New abilities? So my lifting off the ground was no accident?"  
  
"You mean like levitation?" Brennan (a name forever burned into her memory ^_^) questioned.  
  
"We thought your new power had to do with the explosion." Emma filled in.  
  
"That was something else I found." Adam said, reminded. "If the thermal energy you harness is kept in too long, and you get stressed out or frightened like you were, it can lead to what happened back there. It's a chemical imbalance of sorts, common in most thermals, though, your case more extreme than others. To be honest," He added carefully, "I'm amazed you survived it."  
  
"So what do we do?" Ally asked, worried.  
  
"Nothing. I've already started your body's catch-up to the mutation, you should be just fine now. And once you've developed your levitation--and any other abilities you may have--further, you'll be even better."  
  
"So I'm cured?"  
  
"Ah, now hold on, it's not that simple. The treatment needs time to go through your system to take full effect. If you get overly stressed you could have another flare up and your body cannot handle that. You should avoid using your powers at all for the next few hours."  
  
Ally leaned back in her chair and sighed. "That's fine by me, because right now, all I wanna do is sleep."  
  
"Well, we were a little curious about why you were here, and if you knew why every member of the Strand was out there today, trying to get a piece of you." Brennan said to her, not meaning to be cruel in tone.  
  
Ally sat there silent for a moment and it dawned on her, "I don't know."  
  
"You must have some idea. Did they say anything that could give us a clue?" Emma asked.  
  
"No no, you don't understand." Ally went on. "I'm saying, that up until a few days ago, I don't know anything about where I've been for the last eight months!"  
  
"What?" Brennan asked.  
  
Adam looked astonished himself.  
  
Emma attempted to verify what she was saying, telempathically. "It's true Adam, it's like I can see a door locked tight. Like those memories have been sealed away from her."  
  
"Maybe you're surpressing something bad that happened to you." Adam suggested.  
  
"Or maybe someone else took them from her." Emma suggested, remembering Marc Griffin.  
  
"Could a Mutant be powerful enough to surpress that much specific time from someone?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Well, Mark Griffin was able to steal my entire life away from me, it seems very likely, but I think we should rule out Ally doing it to herself before we blame another mutant." Adam advised. "Ally, why don't you change into some clean clothes and Brennan and Emma can show you around Sanctuary. I want everyone to stay put and get some rest soon."  
  
"What about you?" Emma asked, concerned.  
  
"There's just another New Mutant I'm curious about and then I promise I'll take my own advice." He replied with a grin. 


	4. Scene Four

Ally must have fallen into a deep sleep. For when she opened her eyes, she was in the passenger seat of an Audi. She looked over to the driver's side, frightened. When she saw Brennan grinning widely at her, that fear melted away. It was then Ally became aware of the pulsing music coming from nearby. She looked around, now confused. "Where are we?"  
  
"Galaxie, a dance club. We all figured you could use a little stress relief."  
  
"You couldn't have woken me up first?"  
  
"And ruin the surprise? No way!" Brennan opened his door. "Come on, the others are already inside."  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Music of the typical modern club genre seemed to throb from every corner. Smoke machines added an eerie effect. Colorful lights strobed from above, providing the only light, and masses of people strutted to the beats. Ally was finding it increasingly difficult to keep up with Brennan as they weaved through the crowd.  
  
"I don't see the others!" Ally shouted over the noise.  
  
"They're around here somewhere!" Brennan shouted back.  
  
~Allison...~ Ally heard.   
  
She froze. "Don't call me that!"  
  
Brennan turned to look at her. "What?!" He shouted.  
  
"I said--" ~Allison...~ Came the voice again. It definitly had not been Brennan the first time. "Don't forget me!" She said instead.  
  
"I won't." Brennan promised, looking a little surprised she'd even thought such a thing. "I just wanna go up to the balcony and see if I can find our friends. You stand right here and keep looking. That way I can see you and you can see me."  
  
Still freaked out about the voice, Ally just nodded and followed him with her eyes.  
  
The smoke and lights must have played tricks on her mind, because as she watched, for the briefest instant, she thought she'd seen Brennan's form replaced with that of a tall woman with blood-red-colored hair. After that instant however, it was just Brennan's handsome form.  
  
~Allison...~ Came that same--and now nearly familiar--voice. ~Allison...Allison..Allison, Allison,AllisonAllisonAllison--~  
  
Ally turned in circles, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. She looked up to the balcony. "Brennan!" She shouted. But he was nowhere in sight. She'd lost him and now he wasn't re-appearing where he'd promised. "Brennan?!" She called again. "BRENNAN?!"  
  
A minute went by without any sign and Ally was frightened. She began to run towards the stairs. "Brennan?! Brennan? Brennan! BRENNAN!"  
  
~Brennan's gone Allison. We took care of him.~  
  
The voice was clear as day now and Ally now tremmbled with both fear and anger as she turned around.  
  
Standing in the middle of all the chaotic dancing, were Ally's mother and father, in all their glorious spitefullness.  
  
"What do you mean "took care of him"?" Ally seethed.  
  
~Well, he's sick dear, just like you. He's going someplace where he can't spread it to others. The same place you're going.~  
  
"I am NOT going ANYWHERE with you! Let Brennan GO!" She ordered, marching right up to them.  
  
~Allison, you do not speak to your mother that way.~ Her father lectured.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME ALLISON!" She screamed.  
  
~That is enough, young lady! You'll behave now and come with us like a good girl, and not make a scene.~ Her mother reached for Ally's arm.  
  
Ally backed off and raised a flaming fist, ready to use it.  
  
~How dare you raise a hand to your mother!~ She fumed.  
  
"Bring Brennan back here NOW!" Ally demanded again.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Meanwhile, Emma had picked up Ally's emotional distress and raced to the firebug's sleeping quarters. Ally was right there, asleep in her bed, but obviously in a disturbing nightmare. Then Ally cried outloud for Brennan, and something about bringing him back.  
  
"Adam, Brennan," She called into her ring, "You'd better get to Ally's room, now!"  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
~You leave us no choice.~ Ally's father said with a sigh.  
  
Ally was confused by this until she was grabbed from behind and spun around. She was face to face with the red-haired woman she'd simply thought an illusion before.  
  
"We need to have a little chat." The strange woman said, just before she took Ally's head between her hands.  
  
Excruciating pain and screaming followed for Ally.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Ally's terror very much frightened the trio witnessing it in reality.  
  
"Adam, what the hell is going on?" Brennan demanded.  
  
"I think her mind is under attack. She's being fed false images to distract her and it's frightening her. If we can't wake her she could die of that fear!"  
  
That in mind, Brennan moved to grab Ally to rouse her, but Emma hastily stopped him. "It won't help."  
  
"Emma's right. It's the same as with Henry Voight. Whoever has a hold of her has her believing it's all real. We can't reach her from out here." Adam explained.  
  
"Which means I'm going to have to try to link with her and guide her out." Emma finished.  
  
Brennan nodded. "So get with the link already!"  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Ally felt like she was being pulled apart, and there was nothing she could do, because her powers would not appear. She cried out to anyone who'd listen, but she wasn't in the dance club anymore. Her parents were no longer there either, they'd all disappeared the moment this woman had touched her. It was just her, the strange woman, and the surrounding blackness.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Suddenly a bright light flashed past Ally's line of vision and the woman faultered in her assult. Ally immediatly shoved the woman away and her hands started to slowly glow red.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
"Adam, she's going to set the place on fire!" Brennan warned.   
  
"Hurry Emma!" Adam pleaded.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
~Ally...~ "Ally stop!"  
  
Suddenly things were bright again and Emma was there.  
  
"Emma!" Ally cried. "Oh Emma, they took Brennan!"  
  
"No they didn't, Brennan's fine." Emma told her.  
  
"Hey!" Cried the strange woman. "Stay away from her!"  
  
Emma took one look at her and with a flash of light, the strange woman was knocked backwards. "Ally, this place isn't real. You're actually asleep at Sanctuary. This woman has invaded your mind."  
  
"Wh-what? Invaded?"  
  
Emma slowly walked over to Ally and spoke kindly. "You're just having a nightmare. Everyone is safe, including Brennan. You can see for yourself if you just follow me out of here."  
  
"LIAR!" The woman shouted, though her voice faultered. "I have Brennan in my custody, and if you don't do what I tell you--oof!" Emma had looked at her again and with three more flashes of light, the strange woman flew back hard.  
  
"Come on Ally," Emma urged. "Time to wake up."  
  
Ally took one last look at the strange woman before taking Emma's hand.  
  
The woman screeched out at them. "You can't hide from---"  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
"ASHLOCKE!" Ally shot straight up from her bed, breathing and sweating heavily.  
  
"Easy! Calm down. Ashlocke's not here." Brennan was standing at the foot of her bed.  
  
"No!" Ally went on. "She--that woman, she's with him. I know something and she was after it. For him. It's not about what I am, it's what I know!"  
  
"What do you know, Ally?" Adam asked.  
  
Ally leaned back, frustrated. "I don't know."  
  
Everyone shared in her frustration.  
  
Adam sighed. "Alright, you said "she", "she's with Ashlocke". Did this woman have hair colored red? Icy Blue eyes?"  
  
Ally nodded. "Yeah, how'd you know?"  
  
"Remember that mutant profile I wanted to look into? Her name's Marnie Neuman and she's a psionic. She can enter unconscious minds and manipulate them, changing dream and thought patterns to get any information she wants."  
  
"You're saying Marnie was the one hacking into Ally's head?" Brennan assumed.  
  
Adam nodded. "I'm guessing something happened during the eight months you can't remember, some information Ashlocke finds valuable to him. Whatever it is has been locked away from even you." He explained to Ally.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but it's a good bet we should find out first."  
  
"What if Marnie comes after her again?" Brennan asked.  
  
"There's nothing she can do unless Ally's unconscious."  
  
"Well I can't stay awake forever, Adam."  
  
"No but now that you're aware of her, and as long as you don't come into physical contact with her, you can fight back."  
  
"I'm totally helpless if we're physically in the same place?"  
  
Adam nodded again. "And you're unconscious, yes."  
  
"She's a psionic like me." Emma explained. "Any Psionic's powers are that much stronger at close range."  
  
"Hey if she was able to get into Ally's mind so quickly and easily, AND she's working for Ashlocke, what's to stop her from trying to find out the location of Sanctuary from one of us?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Nothing." Adam said, matter-of-factly. "But hopefully, our previous encounter with Henry Voight and the knowledge she's out there, will give us protection from any attempts she may make."  
  
"Guess we're not looking at a decent night's sleep for awhile." Emma noted.  
  
Adam nodded grimly. "Fill in Jesse and Shalimar. We should all get to work on helping Ally recover her missing memories." 


	5. Scene Five

The sun was barely on the horizon as the day began anew. Brennan was fast asleep in his quarters. As he stirred and rolled from his side onto his back, his brow creased. He was slowly coming into consciousness as a feeling of unease overcame him. He frowned and slowly opened his eyes...to find another pair staring back at him. He started, inhaling sharply.  
  
Ally was floating above him?  
  
"Like my new trick?"  
  
"Ally..." Brennan didn't really know what to say. "How are you floating?"  
  
"Easy, hot air rises." She replied proudly.  
  
A smile twitched at the edges of Brennan's lips. "Oh, so I guess you're full of...hot air?"  
  
Ally's gaze narrowed for a moment. "Adam suggested I work on developing my new abilities."  
  
"And how long have you been doing just that?" Brennan asked, though from simple observation he had an idea.  
  
"Eight hours straight." Ally replied.  
  
"Don't you sleep anymore?"  
  
"Not with that crazy woman trying to get into my head. I was planning on enjoying it vicariously through you guys."  
  
Brennan arched an eyebrow. "By hovering over us like a vulture?"  
  
"You're very cute when you're sleeping." Ally said, trying to lighten the situation. With a sigh she landed back on her feet, next to Brennan's bed. "I can't fight her again, Brennan. I'm not strong like you guys."  
  
"Emma could help you." Brennan offered. "And so could Adam. You'll build up your mental defenses in no time."  
  
"How can I feel mentally strong if I don't feel it physically?" Ally demanded to know. "I mean, I can run, sure, and I have an 'interesting' method of defense. But Brennan, you saw it, my power's not the kind I can just throw around. And so okay, I may know a fighting move or two, but there's no real skill behind it."  
  
"Then why don't you go ask Shalimar to help you improve your skill?" Brennan asked. "She's always fired up at this time of morning."  
  
"I already did. She said she was already busy with something else."  
  
Brennan found that odd, but didn't vocalize it. "Well, you know what? So am I. I'm busy sleeping!" Adding emphasis, he pulled the sheets over his head.  
  
"Oh c'mon, Brennan. I spent a good part of my life on the streets. Even in a place as beautiful as this, I'm getting stir crazy. I feel like a lit candle under glass. Believe me, if Adam didn't want me here to unlock my memories I'd have gladly gone into the Underground by now. But no, within these walls I remain." With a huff, she turned away from him.  
  
Brennan considered what she was saying. With a sigh he poked his head out from under the covers. "But not all the time." He concluded.  
  
Ally turned back to face him, curious.  
  
Brennan relented. "Okay, you and me'll go out so you can blow off some steam." He climbed out of bed and under his breath he muttered, "So THEN maybe you'll sleep."  
  
Ally was ecstatic and she clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Thank you! It means a lot!" Ally stopped as a thought occured and a timid expression came over her face. "Just no dance clubs, okay?"  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
On the other side of town, Marnie Neuman pleaded with Patient Zero.   
  
"I attempted to gain information from the members of Mutant X as you requested. I managed to probe the minds of Jesse Kilmartin and Shalimar Fox before my strength ran out."  
  
"Yet you have nothing to show for it." Gabriel observed.  
  
"They fought back, as if they were ready for me."  
  
"They were prepared, because your tactics are predictable. They knew you were there."  
  
Marnie became defensive. "They were prepared because they did not fear me."  
  
Ashlocke turned, considering the matter closed. "You failed." He spat. "It's time to move on to other efforts."  
  
Marnie pressed on. "The Preston girl still fears me, it makes her weaker to my power. Please Gabriel, let me try again."  
  
"Perhaps later. You mustn't forget, she still has Emma DeLauro to protect her mind. If that obstacle is removed, I may be pursuaded to give you a second chance."  
  
Marnie was dismissed, but she was far from through. She would sit in waiting and the moment the Preston girl fell asleep, she would strike with all her might.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Gabriel approached the computer console and reviewed the police file on the screen. To his left, the officer this computer belonged to, stood motionless, seemingly in a daze, and waiting for instruction. The whole conversation with Marnie had taken place in this precinct and only now was Gabriel getting to the heart of the matter. Reaching for the keyboard and typing away, he reached Proxy Blue's hotline...audio only.  
  
Ashlocke grinned. 


	6. Scene Six

Brennan kept his hands in plain view. "It doens't have to be like this, Ally." He pleaded. "I don't want to zap you, but I will if you don't back off, right now!"  
  
Ally looked on at him indignantly. "Oh. My. God. Are you always this girlie?" She held up the fork and Brennan flinched. "It's just food!" Ally was always interested in trying new things. Of course, when you're out on your own in the streets, you can't really afford to be picky.  
  
Brennan shook his head vigerously. "No, Thai is food. THAT is a strange and repulsive MESS that you got off a cart." He backed away from Ally's advances. "Who knows how long it was just sitting there."  
  
Ally looked down at the fork for a moment. "It tastes fine to me."  
  
"Do you actually know what it's supposed to taste like?" He turned his nose up. "Eck, or smell like? Do you even remember what the vendor called it?"  
  
Ally said nothing.  
  
"Yeah, see? Thanks, but no thanks."  
  
"Coward." She teased. "I'll remember that the next time we end up in a fight."  
  
"Right. Give me the Links anyday."  
  
Despite herself, Ally threw the remainder of the odd dish in the nearest trash can. "I'm full anyway."  
  
Brennan had to roll his eyes. "C'mon. Just to show you there's no hard feelings, we'll get you a new wardrobe."  
  
Ally eyed him skeptically. Him sitting through hours of fitting-room time? "Think you can take it?"  
  
Brennan snorted a laugh. "After that?" He indicated the trash can. "I can stand anything."  
  
Ally playfully shoved him away with a chuckle. Brennan bounced right back and in return, wrapped an arm around her, gently squeezing her shoulder.  
  
Suddenly Brennan had to jerk his hand away. He'd been burned! "Ow!"  
  
Ally gasped. "Sorry!"  
  
Brennan frowned at her as he nursed his slightly blistering palm. "If you didn't want me touching you--"  
  
"NO!--I mean, that's not it. You just surprised me...I...it was an accident..." Ally averted her gaze.  
  
Brennan looked on in disbelief. "What...are you blushing?!"  
  
Ally looked back at him wide-eyed. "Well no!"  
  
Brennan started to grin. "You are! You are too, you're blushing!" It quickly dawned on him what that ment, and as Ally realized what he'd realized she got defensive and only blushed deeper. "You surprised me." She repeated.  
  
"Ally, I'm sorry. If you're uncomfortable--"  
  
"I'm not." Ally interupted firmly. "Let's shop." She reached for his hand--and got a shock of her own. "Hey!" She gaped at him furiously.  
  
"Geez! Ally, that wasn't to get even, I SWEAR!" He blurted. "You've made me nervous now!" He sounded honest.  
  
They watched each other for a long moment, then Ally started to giggle uncontrollably. That turned into all out laughing and Brennan soon joined in.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
The routine camera security watch was in action within the mall, like any other day. But suddenly today, something caught the camera's eye and all else was forgotten:  
  
Brennan and Ally.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Adam was left on his own to ponder recent events. He was curious about what the different news groups were saying about the explosion Ally unintentionally caused.  
  
"Proxy Blue."  
  
At his command the computer responded and she appeared on the view screen.  
  
"What's new Proxy?" He asked.  
  
†Here's an interesting bulliten: Police have recieved an FBI profile on an arsonist they beleive to be involved in yesterday's explosion and several fires in the past few days. Nothing's been officially released to the press, but thanks to an anonymous tip, I've come to believe that this madman is actually a madwoman. Not only that, but this lady firebug has stuck before, years ago in Los Angeles. If you ask me, some guy broke this girl's heart good--†  
  
"Mute." Adam commanded, hearing enough.  
  
Frustration was visible on his face as he stood there silently.  
  
After a long while, he activated his comm link. "Brennan."  
  
Yeah Adam?  
  
"Is Ally with you?"  
  
Yeah, she's right here.  
  
"I need you to get her back to Sanctuary, right now."  
  
Adam, what's going on?  
  
"The police are going to be looking for her shortly."  
  
What?! Came Ally's voice from the background.  
  
How'd they finger her for the explosion? Brennan asked.  
  
"We'll figure it out later. Right now you've got to get home before the authorities see you."  
  
Right. On our way, Adam. Brennan out.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Brennan and Ally had their sweater-hoods pulled up over their heads as they tried to remain calm.  
  
"Where's the nearest exit?" Ally asked.  
  
Brennan frowned. "You're asking me?"  
  
"You're the one who brought me here."  
  
"YOU'RE the mallrat between the two of us, not me. I thought it would be instinctual or something."  
  
Ally rolled her eyes. "I've never been to THIS mall before!"  
  
Forgetting himself for a moment, he teased, "How do you know? You have amnesia!"  
  
"BRENNAN!"  
  
"Alright alright." He took her by the hand. "Let's just retrace our steps. We should be able to find the car."  
  
They only made it about ten yards when a pair of security guards appeared in front of them.  
  
"Excuse me Miss, Sir, we'll have to ask you to come with us." The first one said.  
  
Ally noticed them reaching for their guns. Brennan noticed the four other guards coming towards them from all sides.  
  
"What's this about?" Brennan asked them casually.  
  
"We haven't done anything." Ally insisted.  
  
"I'm afraid this is a matter you'll have to take up with the police." The second one chimed in.  
  
"The police?" Ally questioned. "Look--" She took a step forward and the first two guards drew their weapons.  
  
"Hold it!" The first shouted.  
  
"Whoa whoa, hey," Hands raised slightly, Brennan slid between Ally and the first two guards. "There's been a mistake. We just came here for some early-bird shopping."  
  
The other four guards took their positions, completely surrounding the two mutants.  
  
The second guard spoke again. "Get down on the ground and put your hands on your head."  
  
"Can security guards even say that?" Ally whispered to Brennan, still behind him.  
  
Brennan continued. "Listen to me, alright? You've made a mistake."  
  
"Face down, on the ground, NOW!"  
  
Brennan backed off and he and Ally exchanged looks. With the slightest twitch of Brennan's eyes, Ally knew what he wanted to do.  
  
Using the full force of their mutant ability, they launched themselves into the air and over the heads of the stunned circle of guards. They hit the ground running but didn't have much of a lead.  
  
The number of innocent bystanders prevented the guards from firing off more then a couple "warning shots", but they gave chase and the pair kept running.  
  
Brennan's darting gaze noticed a public service sign nearby, a reminder hit, followed by a brief second of feeling stupid for forgetting in the first place, and he came up with a plan. It was kinda crazy, but it was all he had.  
  
"This way!"  
  
"But the car is out this way!" Ally protested.  
  
"Forget the car!" Brennan grabbed her hand and held tight.  
  
Once outside, they first heard the sirens then, from the corner of their eyes saw the squad cars come screeching around the corner. They heard the guards emerge as they started shouting to the police. Brennan kept moving, with Ally in tow.  
  
Across the street was a subway access.  
  
"The Subway?" Ally questioned between huffs of air.  
  
"Trust me." Was Brennan's reply.  
  
They barrelled down the cement stairs, lept over the railings and sprinted over to the platform. Ally could hear a train approaching from the tunnel's echo.  
  
Brennan just stopped at the platform's edge. Ally glanced fiercly down at the track and over at Brennan. He was looking over his shoulder to where the police would undoubtedly appear any second.  
  
"What are you doing?!" She screamed. "They're right behind us! Brennan!!"  
  
He didn't answer her. He spoke to himself, or rather muttered to himself. "Wait for it..." He glanced between the stairs and the tunnel, which echoes were increasing in volume.  
  
"Have you completely lost it?!" Ally shrieked.  
  
He turned on her. "Ally please, just TRUST ME!"  
  
The police appeared on the stairs. "You there! STOP!"  
  
Brennan looked at her more calmly now. "Ally, we're gonna jump."  
  
Ally could only gape at him, completely numb. Everything suddenly became slow-motion to her.  
  
Brennan wrapped an arm around her waist as both the officers behind and the train in front of them drew near. It was obvious this wasn't the train's next stop.  
  
The officers seemed to realize what was planned and the voices became more pleading. "Come away from the ledge!!!"  
  
Brennan jumped down onto the tracks with Ally, and the train came upon them swiftly. Ally gasped and shut her eyes tightly.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
When the train had cleared the station, there was no sign of either Brennan or Ally. 


	7. Scene Seven

"Are we dead?"  
  
"Aww c'mon! I know I wouldn't call it heavenly, but it's not a hellhole either!"  
  
Ally opened her eyes slightly, and opened them further once she felt sure she beleived Brennan.  
  
"Then where are we?"  
  
"It's the subway safehouse."  
  
Ally frowned at him slightly. "The way you say that, you mean there are other...safehouses, that are just like this?"  
  
"Well not exactly like this one, but yeah, we have some locations that give us access to Sanctuary and food and shelter. Well, at least when they're routinely stocked."  
  
Ally began to relax again. "Coolness."  
  
Brennan smiled. "I'm gonna fill Adam in. Why don't you help yourself to what's in the kitchen and try to get some rest. We'll probably be here til nightfall."  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
LATER ON...  
  
Reports on the incident at the mall were already coming out of the woodworks, but there still hadn't been an official release or profile descriptions of Brennan or Ally to the public.  
  
'Guess they don't want people trying to make citizen's arrests. Wise choice. If it had been any other mutant they wouldn't stand a chance in hell of surviving an encounter. Lucky we got to Ally first.' Brennan eased back into his seat in front of the computer moniter, and stretched out his neck. A moment later her paused.  
  
'Wait a minute...' It was too quiet in the safehouse. Only a couple moments ago there had been clattering in the kitchen. A few moments before that, Ally had been yammering on and on nervously.  
  
'Definitly too quiet.' Brennan stood and went to investigate.  
  
"Hey Ally, you alright?" He called and got no answer. She wasn't in the kitchen.  
  
"Ally...?" The washroom door was wide open, the room vacant.  
  
She wasn't sleeping on any of the cots set aside in another room either.  
  
The only place left was the meditaion room Emma had been trying to piece together for months. And there she was.  
  
She had pulled a stool out into the centre of the room, which she was perched on now, looking as though in a trance.   
  
Then he noticed...  
  
"Whew, man it's hot in here. Did you crank up the heat or something?"  
  
Ally was visibly sweating, she was breathing in deeply, eyes closed. "Didn't need to."  
  
She really is meditating. He thought by the tone of her voice.  
  
It was then that Brennan could finally see what she was doing. Waves of heat were visible, seemingly concentrated around her alone.  
  
"I figured this would probably be the best way to keep from performing another all out pyrotechnique display that would wipe out a city block." She explained.  
  
Brennan narrowed his eyes. "Think it'll mellow you out some too?"  
  
Her eyes still closed, Ally smirked. "Probably."  
  
Brennan feigned relief. "Good. Cuz I can't handle anymore early mornings." Brennan was starting to sweat a bit himself, and he was getting uncomfortable. "So...how long is this gonna take exactly? Like I said before, we're stuck here till dark."  
  
Ally finally looked over at him. "What's the matter, Brennan? Can't take the--"  
  
"I BEG you not to finish that sentance." He interupted.  
  
Ally laughed, but it turned into a groan of misery as throbbing pain hit her skull. She brought her hands to her head as if to protect it, and the waves of heat that had surrounded her, faded.  
  
Brennan launched himself over to her aide. "Whoa, Ally, you okay?"  
  
"Heahache. I already took some ibuprofen but they don't seem to be kicking in fast enough."  
  
Brennan had an idea. "Maybe I can help." He moved around behind her, brought his fingers up to her temples and started to gently massage them.  
  
After a few seconds, Ally sighed. "I'm feeling better already."  
  
A few more seconds and Ally realized she should try not to think about how good it REALLY felt! She tried to distract herself by finding things to admire around the room. She found herself drawn to a vase in her direct line of view. It was beautifully decorated with intricate rosebuds.  
  
Feeling a pinch in her shoulders, Ally stretched her arms out in front of her.  
  
Abruptly, that vase shattered and both she and Brennan bolted.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Brennan demanded.  
  
They both watched in shock as the vase vaporized. There was nothing left in seconds.  
  
"Oh my..." Realization hit Ally like a ton of bricks. "I...I think it was me!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think I melted it!" There was excitment in Ally's voice.  
  
"How?" Brennan questioned as Ally went over to examine where the vase was. Brennan pulled her back to get a good look himself. "You weren't even near it!"  
  
"I know! Isn't it amazing?" Ally shrilled.  
  
"Whoa whoa, Ally, we gotta start thinking about what else you might be melting here!"  
  
"No, it's okay. I think I know what triggered it."  
  
"Think? Ally you better be damn sure."  
  
"No, I am. Look I'll do it again." She pointed her finger at a lamp.  
  
Brennan quickly slapped her hand down. "Pick something else!"  
  
With an exasperated sigh, Ally grabbed Brennan's hand and dragged him back out to the kitchen. "Here." She took a glass from the cabinet and set it on the counter. She stood several feet back from the counter (Brennan quickly moved behind her), took a deep breath and pointed a hand at the glass, focusing her eyes on it. It shattered and disappeared, just like the vase.  
  
Ally cried out triumphantly and jumped around joyously. Brennan examined the area the glass had been and found the glass' bottom had fused to the countertop.  
  
Ally ran up to Brennan and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" She gushed. "I never would have discovered this without you!"  
  
"Uh...yeah...I doubt that, but...no problem." Brennan muttered, returning the hug.  
  
Ally paused, now aware of the close proximity they were in. She slowly loosened her embrace of him and looked up at his face, feeling her's growing hot from a blush.  
  
Brennan looked down at her and their eyes met and locked.  
  
He hesitated, unsure. Then, finally, Brennan leaned in and kissed Ally softly.  
  
Pulling away shortly, he looked at her again, unsure what her reaction might be.  
  
Ally pulled him back and kissed him full on the lips.   
  
The kiss continued from there, growing deeper, more passionate. Ally's hands moved to Brennan's neck and his hands moved down to her waist. They pulled into a tight embrace and waves of heat started to rise again--  
  
Brennan.  
  
The pair paused, and a half second later they broke apart.  
  
Adam was calling over the comm link.  
  
Ally obviously tried to hide a smile as Brennan cleared his throat, frustrated.  
  
And he answered the good doctor. "Yeah?"  
  
How're you two holding up?  
  
Ally stiffled a laugh. Brennan shot her a look. "Just fine. Ally's gotten some "interesting" skills since her mutation."  
  
Right. Listen, I'd like to speak to Ally, so I need you to bring up the vid link on your end.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Brennan and Ally sat down in front of the computer screen and within a few moments they were looking at the face of Mutant X's leader.  
  
"Adam." Ally greeted. "What's up?"  
  
Adam looked pointedly at Brennan for a moment, and for a second, both mutants thought their lip-lock had been discovered.  
  
Ally, maybe we should speak in private.  
  
Ally frowned, wondering what this was all about. She glanced over at Brennan, then back at Adam. "Adam I've got nothing to hide...that I know of. Whatever you want to discuss we can do in front of Brennan."  
  
"Adam what's going on?" Brennan asked.  
  
It's about these recent arson attacks.  
  
"Oh? Did you think I could help you investigate them?" Ally asked.  
  
You can tell me the truth. Adam's expression was grim.  
  
"Truth?" Ally was confused.  
  
Brennan recognised Adam's tone and expression. He didn't like what he was implying. "Adam, you can't be saying what I think you are. Ally's been with us for the last two days. She's had nothing to do with the fires."  
  
"What?!" Ally cried.  
  
I realize that, but the police and history are telling another story.  
  
"What history?" Panic rose, evident in Ally's voice.  
  
Would you care to explain the events of November 17, 1988? Or February 12, 1989...or maybe May 16th, or September 21st? How about any of the other fires that occured within the next three years?  
  
Ally's head fell, her lower lip started to tremble.  
  
"Adam what are you--" Brennan was interupted by Ally's cracking voice.  
  
"I was angry and frightened. My parents kept saying they...they didn't understand, didn't want to understand. I ran away and...things were complicated and I couldn't cope. Yes, I made mistakes, ones that I will always have to live with. But Adam, I SWEAR I had nothing to do with what's happened here in the last two days. I swear it."  
  
Brennan stared at her in disbelief. There was silence for a time.  
  
Alright, how long were you in town before the Links found you?  
  
"Maybe an hour." Ally said, trying to remember clearly.  
  
He knew you were coming and he obviously had some ideas on how to draw you out if we got to you first.  
  
"He who?!" Brennan cried. "One second here. You mind explaining what the hell you're talking about? Ally, what's Adam saying?"  
  
Several tears streamed down Ally's face. "Ashlocke's using fires I started as a kid to frame me now. He's got the whole city doing his dirty work for him."  
  
And with Ashlocke's track-record for locating safehouses, the sooner you two get back here, the better. 


	8. Scene Eight

Night had fallen by the time Ally and Brennan returned to Sanctuary. Once Brennan had removed Ally's visual cloaks, they headed for the Med Lab.  
  
Jesse was the first to spot them. "There you are. What took you? Did you make a pitstop for pizza or something?"  
  
"Very funny." Ally droned flatly, obviously tired.  
  
"Yeah, well when a mob of half the city police are between you and your escape vehicle, you try getting clear in thirty minutes or less."  
  
"Why didn't you just forget the car? We could have gotten you with the Helix." Emma said.  
  
"Brennan abandon a car?" Shalimar teased. "C'mon Em, you know better."  
  
"Very funny." Brennan said, mimicing Ally's tone.  
  
"No it was good that it ended well this way." Adam spoke up. "An abandoned car and a stealth jet would have made the situation worse. But I think it's safe to say there won't be any unnesessary outtings for you two until this whole thing is cleared up."  
  
Ally stomped her foot, mocking a childish temper-tantrum. "Damn, just when I was starting...to..." Ally's eyes fluttered and she collapsed, only avoiding the floor because Brennan was right there to catch her.  
  
"Ally!"  
  
The others were too surprised to move, but Adam immediatly brought a pen-light over to examine Ally's eyes. "Ally are you alright?"  
  
Ally tried to brush him off and broke from Brennan's grasp. "I'm fine. I just...with practicing my powers and the excitment--"  
  
"You're exhausted." Adam interupted. "It's been more then a day since you've had any sleep."  
  
Ally shook her head curtly, "She'll come after me if I do."  
  
"Ally, this isn't healthy." Adam snapped, even more persistant. "In fact, it's dangerous. You NEED to rest."  
  
"No!" Ally tried to leave but Brennan held her fast. She struggled but was already weakening again. "No I won't! You can't..." Ally started to fall again. "You can't make me..."  
  
"Al-Ally..." As Brennan held her up, Ally finally gave up the struggle, hiding her face against his chest, tremmbling and weeping. He did his best to console her. "Shh..."  
  
As Emma and Shalimar watched this exchange play out between the two, they noticed...some things had changed between them.  
  
And Shalimar was surprised to find herself jealous.  
  
"She'll come after me again, won't she?" Ally asked Adam, finally pulling herself away from Brennan.  
  
Adam sighed. "Most likely. Which is why I want you to sleep here in the Med Lab. We'll be able to moniter you and Emma will be able to bring you out of it if needed."  
  
"If needed?" Ally questioned.  
  
"Ally, you've already faced Marnie once. You can do it again." Emma told her.  
  
"Yes, but I had you there--"  
  
"But you also didn't know you were being decieved. That knowledge gives you the power to fight back."  
  
"We've all been through this situation before, Ally." Adam added. "We know first hand that you can fight back."  
  
Ally looked up at Brennan. He nodded encouragingly.  
  
After considering everyone around her, Ally conceeded, nodding herself.  
  
"Alright." Adam smiled slightly and directed Ally to one of the exam tables. Emma brought over a pillow and blanket for her.  
  
"Now Ally, should Marnie decide to resurface it may not be an entirly bad thing."  
  
Ally frowned at him.  
  
"The last time she got to you, you remembered a little something. It wasn't much but it explained why Ashlocke is after you. If you make the connection again, we may actually be able to find out everything Ashlocke seems to know about you. We don't want him to find out anymore, but anything you can come away from it with is a help to us."  
  
Ally climbed onto the improvised bed. "In otherwords, I'm bait."  
  
Brennan lifted a hand to cup the side of Ally's face. "Em and I will stay with you."  
  
Ally took his hand in hers and layed back. With a final sigh of frustration, she closed her eyes.  
  
Adam came over with a hypodermic needle. "This is a mild sedative." He explained and administered it to her.  
  
Brennan pulled up a chair and sat down next to Ally, taking her hand again. Emma made herself comfortable nearby.  
  
After finishing up at the computer Adam, Shalimar and Jesse left the Med Lab.  
  
After a moment of silence, Jesse remembered something. "Oh, Adam, I found something during a net search earlier."  
  
"What did you get?"  
  
"Well, it seems that Ashlocke aquired some new property recently."  
  
"Aquired?" Shalimar questioned, skeptically.  
  
Adam nodded, sharing her silent opinion. "Knowing Ashlocke we can assume how that meeting went."  
  
Shalimar had a snide expression. "Seeing how you found this information so easily, I think we can also assume he's not worried about us finding out."  
  
Adam contemplated everything said. "Jesse, can you get an address?"  
  
Jesse smiled. "Already done."  
  
"Good. Shalimar, I want you to check things out, see if there are any obvious reasons for Ashlocke's sudden interest in realestate."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
As Adam left her too it she was already planning on taking her motorcycle. "You going to come along?" She asked Jesse.  
  
"No thanks. I've got other ideas."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"I'm going to dig up everything I can on Ally. There might be something in there that can clue us in on what she knows. It might also tell us whether or not she's just one of the bad guys leading us into a trap."  
  
"Better not let Brennan find out what you're doing." Shalimar warned.  
  
Jesse frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Shal arched an eyebrow at him, but did not reply.  
  
Instead she turned on her heel and headed for the garage.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
It was quiet. Too much so. Ally was all alone and surrounded by a thick grey-green fog. She thought if it were to close in on her, it might choke her it was so thick. The thought didn't help how she felt. She was upset and even worse, she couldn't remember why.  
  
After a time, Ally noticed directly in front of her a form taking shape within the fog. She tensed and her voice caught in her throat. But she quickly found it again when the shape took a familiar form.  
  
"Brennan!" She exclaimed, even as he appeared.  
  
He smirked at her. You expected someone else?  
  
Ally rushed him and hugged him tightly. "I was frightened."  
  
We're here taking care of you. Brennan said and Ally remembered Emma. We'll always be watching out for you, even when we're not together.  
  
Ally was still confused about what exactly was going on, and those ominous words didn't help. Ally's eyes went wide. "What do you mean?"  
  
Aww c'mon Ally! You're not going to stay here are you?  
  
Somehow, Ally knew "here" didn't mean the fog. "Well..."  
  
Brennan went on. I mean, even if you could stay, would you want to, really? You'd be facing lift-threatening situations all the time.  
  
Ally looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Haven't you ever heard the expression "Fortune Favors the Brave"?"  
  
Before Brennan could respond, their little moment was interupted by an eerie disturbance deep within the fog.  
  
Wait here. Brennan ordered, and he was gone to investigate before Ally had any chance to stop him.  
  
Seconds ticked by and Ally grew upset again.  
  
And with good reason.  
  
Soundlessly, Marnie appeared from the fog behind Ally and yanked her into her grasp, her arm snaking tightly around Ally's neck, cutting her air supply.  
  
"I'm through being subtle." Marnie snarled.  
  
Like lightning, memories crossed Ally's mind and like the fog around her, the fog over her mind cleared. She remembered she was just dreaming.  
  
"Funny..." Ally wheezed. "I was...just thinking...the...same thing!" With an elbow to Marnie's gut and a stamp to her foot, Ally freed herself and fought back with impressive moves Ally knew she might never be able to perform outside this dreamscape.  
  
Out of Marnie's grasp, she formed a fireball between her hands. Ally smiled wickedly. "That's far enough down memory lane thanks. Emma! EMMA!" She shouted to the vast around her. "I could use a hasty exit please!"  
  
A doorway of light appeared behind her and Ally backed into it.  
  
Marnie could only look on in disbelief.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Ally's eyes fluttered open and she was relieved to find Emma, Adam and Brennan looking down on her with pleased expressions on their faces.  
  
"Congratulations." Adam said. "You've fought her on your own and now Marnie won't be able to attack you again...as long as you remain apart."  
  
Hearing that last part faded Ally's good mood. "Oh...right..."  
  
Adam spoke what she already knew. "Unfortunatly, any close contact could still give Marnie total control if--"  
  
"If I'm unconscious." Ally finished.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
"And what makes you think she'll be within our presence?" Ashlocke demanded. "You come to me, after disobeying a direct order, and demand a group of my Links to follow you into a wild chase? Why?"  
  
Marnie thought, fearful, was adiment. "Because I have proof that what you've suspected about her all along is true!"  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
"The location of at least a hundred New Mutants is locked away in my mind somewhere." Ally was explaining.  
  
Emma needed to make sure she heard Ally right. "How many?"  
  
Shalimar, back from her hunt, jumped in. "It explains what I found. That place I checked out was huge. It could easily hold that many people. More even."  
  
Brennan's head shook slightly. "Ashlocke's looking to recruit."  
  
"No, not just recruit," Adam amended. "He's planning on tripling his following overnight."  
  
"With Ally under his thumb, he could probably get most of them to join willingly." Emma added.  
  
Ally frowned. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Whoever had the power to lock away your memories obviously trusted you enough to send you away to find me." Adam reasoned.  
  
"They'd want Adam to relocate them." Shalimar continued. "They must have realized it was too dangerous to stay together much longer."  
  
Ally balked. "But I'm not good to them if I can't remember anything. So far only the bad guys have been able to shake anything loose."  
  
Brennan rubbed her shoulders sympathetically. "We'll figure this all out."  
  
Adam agreed. "This'll be just like any other case of memory loss. We just need to find the trigger." After a moment he added. "Before Ashlocke gets the chance." 


	9. Scene Nine

The next morning had yet to bring any progress in Ally's case. In the weight room, Emma was doing yoga exercises, Jesse (who hadn't discovered anything on Ally during his investigation the day before) was lifting weights, and Ally was what could only be described as attacking the double end heavy bag.  
  
Between punches and kicks, she spoke to Jesse. "So you could be "livin' it up" in the Mediterranean or some random tropical island somewhere, but instead you're here playing crazy spy games with superheros?!"  
  
Jesse smirked ever so little. "I wouldn't phrase it quite like that--"  
  
"Because he's not THAT rich and we aren't superheroes." Emma interjected.  
  
Jesse glanced at her. "Uh, right. But, also, I was never..."livin' it up" in the first place. My dad wasn't around much and my mom...anyway, I'd much rather be trying to do good for the world--superhero status notwithstanding."  
  
Ally grinned and turned to the telempath. "What about you Emma? If you could choose?"  
  
Emma shrugged. "It isn't a choice for me. We're doing good here. Helping people. Helping others like us. If you could remember why it is you're standing here, you'd probably see that."  
  
This gave Ally pause.  
  
What was it that would help her remember anyway? A word? A smell? A sound? Maybe even all three?  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Brennan stood out of sight, watching the other three, when he heard his name. It was Shalimar. He turned to face her.  
  
"Hey Brennan, can we talk for a sec?"  
  
Brennan nodded. "Sure." They started down the hall together. "What's up?"  
  
It all came at once. "I just want you to know that I know about you and Ally...how you feel about each other--and don't give me that crap about not knowing what I'm talking about!"  
  
Brennan blinked. "O...kay."  
  
Shal shrugged. "I understand the attraction. It was the same when I met Richard. Two ferals...two elementals--"  
  
"Hey if you think that's all it is--"  
  
Shalimar stopped him. "I'm saying I hope it's not just. And, I want to help make sure you're...relationship doesn't end the same as ours."  
  
Brennan frowned. "Ours?"  
  
"Richard and I." Shalimar clarified.  
  
"Right..."  
  
"There's a chance the attraction's purely...elemental,"   
  
Brennan smirked at that.  
  
"But," Shalimar went on, "It might honestly be more than that to both of you. You deserve the chance to find out."  
  
Brennan smiled. "Thanks Shal...I think."  
  
Shalimar laughed and hugged him briefly.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Breaking the moment, Adam's voice sounded through their comm rings.  
  
"Everyone, I want you to meet me at the main computer."  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
After Jesse, Emma and Ally took a couple moments to change out of their sweaty clothes, they were gathered round to listen to Adam.  
  
"I think we need to discuss our next course of action."  
  
Ally relented. "I haven't been able to remember anything else."  
  
"I may have a solution." Adam held up a disk. "I've compiled this disk of images and phrases. It should work similar to subliminal messages and trigger the rest of your memories. You'll use the simulator in the dojo to run the program. Emma will stay with you. Something you see might be to subtle for you to pick up on consciously, but if Emma leaves her mind open, she might pick-up on what you couldn't."  
  
Jesse interposed. "Wait, the way you said "Emma stay's here", where are the rest of us going?"  
  
"We're going to split off into pairs, Shalimar you're with me, and going to the sites of the arson attacks. We need to find proof to disprove Ally's involvment. We need to show that the guilty party is anyone but Ally."  
  
"Shouldn't be too hard." Ally murmured. "You know, considering I wasn't even there!"  
  
"The authorities have probably cleaned those places out by now. They might have even destroyed the evidence we'd be looking for, unintentionally." Shalimar warned.  
  
Adam seemed unfazed. "In that case, we'll just have to hope we still have some luck on our side. At any rate, Ally's right, she wasn't there, so there's no way we can let the police keep thinking she was."  
  
"Piece of cake." Jesse said sarcastically.  
  
Brennan chuckled. "Yeah, it'll be a walk in the park."  
  
As if jabbed in the head, Ally winced and fell to the floor. Emma and Jesse (who were closest to her) checked to be sure she was alright, but Ally recovered relativly quickly and accepted their help in standing back up.  
  
"Ally?" Brennan asked, raptly concerned.  
  
Emma had a guess. "You remembered something?"  
  
Ally nodded and gave Brennan and everyone an expression assuring them she was alright. "Just the shock of it hitting me. I'll be alright in a minute." She looked up at Brennan coyly. "You helped me again."  
  
At that, Brennan's worried face turned into a smiling one.  
  
"Ally, it's important you tell us what you remembered." Adam interupted.  
  
Ally shook herself. "Right. Uh...It wasn't a memory exactly...more like a hint, I guess. Another breadcrumb. To get all my memories back, I have to go to...Hillcrest Park. Something...something I see there will trigger the rest of it."  
  
"I think your friend had too much time on their hands." Shalimar said to Ally, amazed at the spectacle.  
  
"You think they figured Ashlocke would get annoyed before reaching the end and give up?" Jesse wondered playfully.  
  
Everyone else rolled their eyes.  
  
Ally added, "Once we get there and find...whatever it is I'm supposed to see, I'll be able to remember the location, names, faces and even the mutant abilities of all of them."  
  
"The sooner we find them the better." Adam said. "If Ally and whoever took her memories are any indication, who knows how much more powerful some of these mutants could be."  
  
The group was halted by this thought.  
  
Without any warning, Proxy Blue appeared on the computer screen, breaking the stillness. Adam had asked her to alert him of anymore arson activity.  
  
"What's going on Proxy?" Adam asked.  
  
†I recieved this footage moments ago. It puts a face to the damage recently done to our fair city. Our firebug isn't hiding anymore.†  
  
Proxy's face disappeared and the aforementioned footage filled the screen, starting with a building engulfed in flames. The camera shakily panned over to the building next door and zoomed in on the lobby. Several thugs with guns stood over what could only be terrified hostages. The members of Mutant X recognised the thugs as members of The Strand. Suddenly the camera whizzed back to the burning building and followed a red-headed woman, running towards the second building. She was spreading the fire as she went, keeping the police at bay.  
  
Realizing the red hair was actually a red wig, Ally's eyes narrowed as she recognized the supposed "firebug". "Hey...she's one of the mutants who attacked me the other day. She's a thermal too."  
  
Shalimar nodded slightly as she recognized the woman too. "Yeah, that's Kelly Rice. We've met."  
  
Emma pointed back to the screen, "Look!"  
  
The camera was now back on the lobby entrance. A different redhead was there, shouting over the sirens to be heard by the many camera crews broadcasting. It was Marnie.  
  
We only want one thing and we know the people who have it will see this. All we have to say, is either they deliver within the hour, or these people will die! One way-- Marnie cocked a gun. Or another! She pointed with the gun at the burning building next door.  
  
"Oh my God..." Emma whispered.  
  
"Off." Adam barked and the footage disappeared.  
  
When no one moved, Ally looked at everyone, aghast. "What are we all just standing here for? Let's go put a stop to this!" Ally walked towards where the Double Helix waited, but Adam grabbed her by the arm before she could get past him.  
  
"No, the authorities can handle the fire. You need to worry about the hundred New Mutants waiting to be relocated."  
  
Before Ally had a chance to argue, Brennan did. "What? Adam, we can't just let those people get hurt!" He pointed at the blank screen as he said this.  
  
"We won't. You, Emma and Jesse are going down there. Shalimar and I are taking Ally to Hillcrest."  
  
"Adam, I can put those fires out faster than the fire department. It's getting out of control, Kelly doesn't have the strength to hold it back if it gets too close to them."  
  
"They can handle it. If you go, you're playing right into their hands." Adam tried to comfort her. "Ally, I know you feel responsible for this, but you're not. If anyone's to blame, it's me, for letting Ashlocke get this out of hand."  
  
"Bu--"  
  
Adam stopped Ally before she could argue more. "Ally, the best thing we can do right now is get your friends back in Los Angeles to safety." 


	10. Scene Ten

On the roof of the building Marnie and the other Strand members were holding the hostages, the Double Helix landed and went into stealth mode.  
  
"We're outnumbered at least three to one so we're going to have to take them by surprise. Come at them from three sides." Jesse reviewed. Brennan and Emma nodded their agreement and they were off.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Down in the lobby, Brennan made the first move, taking out two armed thugs at once with telsa coils. Jesse came through the wall to Brennan's left and knocked another armed thug out with a massed fist, before going hand to hand with the next in line. Emma remained hidden so she could confuse those guarding the hostages, making them believe the hostages were now venomous snakes. Meanwhile, Brennan had electrified another thug and a fourth and fifth were trying to beat him down with fists and feet.  
  
How things went so wrong from there wasn't exactly clear. But Brennan was cornered, Jesse was getting clobbered and Marnie had Emma at gunpoint.  
  
"Nice try. Really. You almost had us. But now, we have you." With a nod of her head, the Links all attacked Jesse and Brennan at once.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Just outside Hillcrest, Adam parked the SUV.  
  
"Could you guys just give me a second?" Ally asked from the front passenger's side.  
  
Adam and Shalimar exchanged looks. "Yeah sure." They climbed out and stood by the entrance.  
  
Adam hadn't shut the engine off yet, so when they weren't looking Ally turned on the radio and found a broadcast about the hostage situation.  
  
It appears a tactical strategy has failed. I'm getting reports that electrical tasers were involved but it wasn't enough and now the arsonist has more hostag--  
  
Ally shut off the radio and rejoined Adam and Shalimar.  
  
"You ready to do this?" Adam asked.  
  
Ally sighed, resigned in her decision. "I guess there's only one way to be sure."  
  
Swinging as hard as she could, Ally sucker-punched Adam in the face, and keeping with the momentum, she spun all the way back around and sparked a fire at Shalimar's feet, forcing the feral to back up instead of leap after Ally.  
  
Shal looked at her like she was insane.  
  
"Shal, they've got the others. I have to go, I'm sorry." Ally formed a fireball for insurance and backed up to the still running SUV, while Shalimar stamped out the fire on the ground with her feet.  
  
"You should get him somewhere safe." Ally said of Adam, looking at Shal directly in the eyes, willing her to understand the hidden meaning. "Somewhere he won't be seen."  
  
And Shalimar did understand. And she let Ally go.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Marnie knelt, her knees resting on Brennan's chest, and ran her fingers over the unconscious elementals face. "I think we'll start the process of elimination with this one." She said to Emma, who was spared the vicious beating her teammates took. Marnie liked having an audience. "He seems to be the one your cowardly friend cares for most. You know...although it's unnesessary, I can make the withdrawl of information very painful for him. He'll be begging for death once I have learned the location of your precious Sanctuary."  
  
"I thought you were trying to gather more New Mutants, not kill them." It was Ally who'd spoken.  
  
She thrust her hands outward as if she were trying to push the air, and the flames that were blocking the police and fire teams from the first building smoldered.  
  
Using the distraction, Emma took the chance to attack her guards, allowing a few of the hostages to make a run for it before she was subdued.  
  
"Stop!" Ally pleaded before the thugs could do too much harm. "Leave them be! Let me put out all the fires and I'll surrender to you without a fight."  
  
Marnie snorted her laughter. "What makes you think you're in any position to make deals? We have you!"  
  
"I've got someone too." Ally held up Kelly's red wig. "That fire's getting out of control fast without Kelly focused on it. It's already spreading through the higher floors of this building. If I don't stop it now, we'll all be in trouble." Even as she said this, the alarms and sprinklers went off.  
  
Marnie growled in frustration, but after a moment, she waved the other Links off. "Do it."  
  
Ally walked back around the corner to where she'd left Kelly dazed. She bent down and slapped Kelly across the face. "Wake up Blondie. I need your help."  
  
Ally yanked Kelly to her feet and dragged her over to the window looking out at the burning building next door.  
  
In sync, they held their hands out and concentrated on the flames. Slowly the fire shrunk away from the windows, the smoke started to clear, and the fire department was able to finish the fires off.  
  
Marnie came up behind Ally and pointed her gun at Ally's head. "What about the fires upstairs?" She demanded.  
  
Ally turned to face down the barrel of Marnie's gun. "That was more or less a bluff. The sprinklers would have taken care of them by now."  
  
Marnie sneered. "Good, because the fires would have only been the beginning of the ways I could ruin your life for messing with me. Now we can get down to business." She waved two thugs over and they became Ally's guards. "Move out!" She crowed to the Links. "Leave Mutant X, but take the remaining hostages." Marnie looked Ally in the eye. "For insurance."  
  
One of the Links had the ability to draw in light like a vaccum. The entire lobby was swallowed into darkness as the Strand slipped away.  
  
By the time the light began to return, Brennan, Emma and Jesse were coming to.  
  
Brennan moaned and rubbed the back of his aching head. "What happened?"  
  
Jesse used the wall to help him climb to his feet. "Everyone's gone..." He looked outside. "The fires are out."  
  
Brennan slowly stood, testing his mobility. "We're going to have company of the Black and White kind, we should--"  
  
"Ally!" Emma blurted, jumping to her feet. "She was here!"  
  
That got the boys full attention.  
  
"What?!" Brennan wasn't sure he'd heard Emma right.  
  
Jesse was. "Oh no..."  
  
"We have to find Adam and Shalimar." Emma ran for the stairs. 


	11. Scene Eleven

In a secluded part of Hillcrest Park, The Strand reunited with their leader. Ally took in the sight of Gabriel Ashlocke, in all his arrogance. She rolled her eyes and caught sight of the hostages trembling around them.   
  
"Spare them. They've done nothing wrong."  
  
"On the contrary." Ashlocke came closer to Ally. "They've seen what we can do, our powers. They're a liability." He waved Ally's guards off, giving them space. "Not only that, but they're only human. We are above them, exhaulted. I've been trying to make you and the rest of the world realize that."  
  
Ally raised her voice. "I won't cooperate unless you let them go!"  
  
Ashlocke smiled cruelly, reaching over to tuck a lock of Ally's hair behind her ear. Ally flinched away and just glared at him. Ashlocke smiled still. "My dear, what makes you think I need anyone to make you co-operate with me?" His eyes started to glow red and he grabbed Ally's head, keeping eye contact as the glow spread to meet her eyes.  
  
Ally started to hear whispers in her head and slowly, it didn't seem so bad to be with Gabriel.  
  
A moment later, Ashlocke broke away. Ally blinked once or twice, gave her head a shake and when she looked back at Gabriel, she smiled.  
  
Ashlocke leaned in and kissed Ally full on the lips...and Ally returned his kiss.   
  
He smiled as he pulled away. "There's a good girl."  
  
Ally just smiled more.  
  
He offered his arm to her. "Let's take a walk."  
  
Ally accepted and, arm in arm, they headed for the clearing, with Marnie close behind.  
  
But before she disappeared after them, she spoke to one of the Links.  
  
"Kill them all."  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Just as the Links were about to carry out their orders, they heard a rustling in the trees. One Link strayed from the group to investigate and he was assulted from above, down before he knew what hit him.  
  
"What's going on guys?" Shalimar asked the others, who wouldn't be standing much longer.  
  
As they came at her, she rammed the heel of her palm into one's face, kicked out at the solar plexus of another, and in a jump kick, planted her toes into the adam's apple of a third.  
  
"You were going to have the neighbourhood picnic wihtout me, weren't you?" She jammed her fist into the temple of a Link who was being stubborn. Her eyes flashes yellow. "That really ticks me off!"  
  
A flipkick, right cross, hook punch and jab knee lift later, there wasn't a Link left standing, and the hostages were free.  
  
"I've got the hostages." Shalimar said into her commlink. "You're clear."  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
"Anything seem familiar?" Ashlocke was asking Ally. "Remembering anything about your friends?"  
  
Ally looked around...and frowned. She even pouted. "I'm sorry, Gabriel, nothing is--" Ally looked off to their right and saw a fountain...and everything came flooding back into her mind. She gasped at the force of it all and stummbled into Gabriel's arms.  
  
His smile was as big as the Cheshire Cat's. "Wonderful."  
  
Looking over at Marnie, she came forward and withdrew her gun. Taking hold of it by the barrel, Marnie pistol-whipped Ally and Ashlocke let her fall to the ground.  
  
"Time to go to work."  
  
Marnie smiled back at Gabriel, ready to prove her worth at last, but she quivered and fell next to Ally as she was struck from behind by a telsa coil.  
  
Mutant X was back on it's feet and ready for action.  
  
"If Ally were awake, she'd probably thank you for helping her regain her memories...right before kicking your ass." Brennan allowed. "But we'll take it from here."  
  
Ashlocke fired an energy bomb at him, but Brennan blasted himself out of the way "Rocket-Man" style, and it harmlessly struck a massed out Jesse. Emma took the plate and psi-blasted Ashlocke, confusing him long enough for Shalimar to leap in and get ahold of Ally.  
  
"Come on hot-stuff." Shal coaxed the firebug, trying to rouse her. "No time to rest."  
  
Brennan tried to continue the assult on Ashlocke, but he recovered too quickly and raised a shield.  
  
The second Brennan gave out, Ashlocke fired another bomb at Shalimar, seperating her from Ally and launching Shal right into Brennan.  
  
Coming to and confused, Ally stummbled to her feet. Jesse and Emma tried to get to her, but Ashlocke was quicker. He grabbed Ally and used her as a shield to keep any of them from getting any ideas.  
  
Again, he turned Ally to face him and cast his spell over her.  
  
"How's my girl? Feel ready to tell me where to find your friends?"  
  
Her eyes glazed over, Ally slowly nodded.  
  
"No!" Brennan shouted, hoping his voice could reach her.  
  
Ashlocke grinned wickedly. "Sorry folks, guess she's finally figured out who's won here. Haven't you...Allison?"  
  
Ally looked up at Ashlocke. Her eyes took focus and her expression darkened as she stepped back. "Don't call me Allison." She seethed.  
  
Ashlocke looked at her, perplexed.  
  
"You shouldn't mess with Mutant X women, Ashlocke!" Brennan called, now smiling.  
  
Ally catapolted a fiery missle right into Ashlocke's face, sending him flying into the trees. Her old self again, Ally turned back to Mutant X, popped the kinks out of her neck and walked back over to them.  
  
Shalimar was smiling. "I never get tired of seeing him get knocked on his ass."  
  
Adam came running from the direction of the front entrance. "The police are here. It's best we make a hasty exit."  
  
"If only we had an invisible jet." Brennan sighed. "Oh wait...we do!" 


	12. Scene Twelve

Marnie's image filled Proxy Blue's screen.  
  
†The hostages labelled this woman, Marnie Neuman, as their kidnapper and arsonist, and also identified several of her accomplices, all arrested in Hillcrest Park yesterday. However, before reaching police central, Miss Neuman made a daring escape--†  
  
Adam muted it there. "I don't think we'll have to worry about her again. Ashlocke abandoned her, will probably try to kill her, and now, the police will be looking for her."  
  
Sitting with Ally and Brennan in the Double Helix, he spoke with Jesse, Emma and Shalimar back in Sanctuary over the comm system.  
  
And they've named her the arsonist. Emma was repeating.  
  
Guess that means you're off the hook, Ally. Shalimar added.  
  
"Yeah," Ally said, nerves apparent in her voice. "I'm free as a bird."  
  
"Speaking of birds, we're ready to land this one." Brennan said from the pilot's seat.  
  
"We'll keep you updated." Adam said to Sanctuary.  
  
Hey Ally, Jesse called. Good Luck.  
  
"Thanks...I'll need it."  
  
Adam broke the connection and turned to Ally. "There's no need to be nervous. Everything is going to be fine."  
  
"I just--" Ally was interupted by the bumpy landing of the Helix and left her thought hanging.  
  
Brennan came over to Ally and rested a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine. Trust us."  
  
Ally looked up at him, at Adam, and back at Brennan. "Okay..." She stood and lifted her arms out from her sides. "How do I look?"  
  
Brennan gazed at her in her simple lavender dress, and without missing a beat he told her, "Beautiful."  
  
Ally smiled sweetly and Brennan kissed her softly on the forehead.  
  
They had arrived in Los Angeles, here to meet the New Mutants Ally now remembered so well and to send them all into the Underground. Down in the shipping docks, there were many unused warehouses, but today, one warehouse wasn't so empty. Today it was filled with anxious excited people. But maybe none were so anxious as Ally Preston.  
  
It didn't help that the moment she and the guys walked in, a round of shouts and applause rang out, strong enough to vibrate the floor and walls. Ally never felt smaller than in that moment. But some familar faces helped her get over it.  
  
The first of which was Robin.  
  
"I knew you could do it girl!" She hugged Ally tight and pulled her along. "Welcome home."  
  
Ally smiled timidly. "Thank you. It's good to be back here with everyone who makes it home."  
  
And suddenly shouts were coming from all around her.  
  
"Thank you Ally!"  
  
"Welcome back Ally!"  
  
"Than-thank you!" Ally called back, not sure where they were coming from.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"We knew you could do it!"  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"Thank you Ally!"  
  
As Robin pulled her through the crowd, Ally wasn't sure she could take another second. But Brennan was there behind her, just smiling his encouragement.  
  
"Ally!" Another male voice called. She saw a guy with long blonde hair running over and recognition hit her as he said, "Dude!"  
  
"Chris!" She hugged him as he reached her.  
  
"This is so totally cool dude!" It was obvious where Chris grew up. "I mean, like, bitchin'! We totally had faith in you, babe!"  
  
Adam and Brennan exchanged looks, which Ally ignored. "That means a lot. Uh, Chris, this is Brennan and Adam Kane."  
  
"Whoa!" Chris took Adam's hand to shake it. "Dude, you're like...our Moses or something!"  
  
Adam smiled awkwardly. "I'm just trying to help." He looked at Ally, who smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Ally!"  
  
It was a female voice this time.  
  
"Kirby!"  
  
After the hugs were over, Ally remembered Adam. "Oh! Adam, this is Kirby Mohr. She's the one who did that mind-bender on me."  
  
The two shook hands. "That's quite the creative stunt you pulled."  
  
Kirby shrugged. "Just following the boss' orders." She looked meaningfully at Ally.  
  
Adam gave Ally the 'hairy eyeball'. "Really?"  
  
Brennan cleared his throat and looked at Ally expectantly.  
  
Before Ally could even pretend to explain that one, another dear old friend appeared.  
  
"George! Hey! It is SO GOOD to see you!"  
  
"Everything's ready for you." George announced.  
  
Ally blinked. "What? What's "everything"?"  
  
George pointed. "The stage! Your podium. Time for the big introduction."  
  
Ally's eyes widened as they found the stage ahead. "You mean you want me to be the center of attention and introduce Adam?"  
  
"What's the matter..."Boss"?" Brennan teased.  
  
Ally threw him an evil glare, but Brennan just laughed at her.  
  
"It'll be fine." Adam urged.  
  
So, Ally, Brennan, Adam, George, Chris, Kirby and Robin closed the distance between them and the makeshift stage.  
  
"Attention!" George yelled. "Attention everyone! Let's all close our mouths, open our ears and give a supporting round of applause for Ally Preston!"  
  
The walls shook again for a moment before a hush fell over the warehouse.  
  
Ally shakily stepped forward and inhaled deeply.  
  
"W-well...thank you for that. But, it should be me applauding all of you. The trust and faith you showed in me is remarkable. Growing up, I never thought I'd do something that would be so important to so many. But your bravery and your need for things to change inspired me. And here we are today!"  
  
The crowd broke out into applause again.  
  
"Today marks the beginning of new lives for all of you. I will miss you all, but I know you go into better days, and that makes it all worthwhile." The crowd remained still, so Ally went on. "On that note, I give the floor to the man you've all been waiting to meet. Adam Kane."  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Three days and a hundred New Mutants later, the trio was on the way back to Sanctuary. And Ally was preparing to say goodbye to the group of people who saved her life and the lives of her very large adopted family.  
  
"So..." Ally started sadly. "That's it then?"  
  
The Helix set to auto-pilot, the three of them were sitting towards the back.  
  
"If any of them get into trouble, they'll know how to contact Mutant X...but I think they're all going to be fine."  
  
Though her sadness was evident in her voice, Ally smiled. "Yeah, I know they will."  
  
Brennan crouched down in front of her. "Hey...Kirby, Chris, they've all promised to keep in touch with you. It isn't goodbye."  
  
Ally sniffled, fighting back the tears welling in her eyes. "It's not them I'm afraid I've said goodbye to." She told him, looking at him longingly.  
  
Leaning over, Brennan kissed her softly, which only brought the tears on with a vengence.  
  
"You are, possibly the most courageous person I've met." He said to her.  
  
Ally could only laugh through her tears at hearing that. "I don't know, I can think of a whole team of people I aspire to be like."  
  
"Trust me," Adam came over and handed a small box to Brennan. "I think you already are."  
  
Now smiling, Brennan held the box for Ally to see and opened it up.  
  
"I've been thinking for awhile...that it's about time we recruited some new blood." Adam went on.  
  
Inside the box was a familiar Mutant X ring.  
  
Ally had no words to describe.  
  
"There's a spot waiting, if you're interested?" Brennan finished.  
  
Ally had to cover her mouth to muffle the cry of joy. She grappled Brennan and hugged him excitedly, as if he'd just asked her to marry him!  
  
Then, taking the ring from the box with a shaky hand, she slipped it on her right middle finger and watched with building emotion as the ring keyed into her DNA and changed.  
  
Ally leapt to her feet and hugged Adam before turning back on Brennan and kissing him heatedly.  
  
After a long moment, Ally and Brennan came to their senses and broke away.  
  
"Uh...welcome to the team!" Brennan fummbled.  
  
Sharing a laugh, Ally went back to admiring her new ring...the symbol of a brand new beginning!  
  
[END LOG ONE] 


	13. Final Notes

In case you haven't figured it out by now, this isn't the end. I have at least three more stories coming, doubling the members of Mutant X. Why you ask? Because I can (and I thought it would make sense)!  
  
So expect a feral, a psionic and a freak to all appear someday soon!  
  
Please leave your comments, they're entertaining for me, and enjoy my other stories.  
  
Oh!  
  
And one more thing!  
  
Coming soon, I'm going to make a webpage for all my character art! As soon as I have it up and running I'll post the addy here, so be sure to check that out too!  
  
Later Gators! 


End file.
